Big Mistake
by paulo-novak
Summary: Maus entendidos são a fonte da maioria das brigas de casal. Jensen Ackles e Misha Collins apesar de formarem um casal lindo não estão seguros desse tipo de acontecimento. Mas o importante é que o amor verdadeiro sempre prevalece no final. Jensha.


_**Big Mistake**_

Dois tapas. Um seguido do outro.

Foi o que Misha recebeu de Jensen ao chegar no apartamento em que ambos vivam há pouco mais de um ano.

Os dois atores estavam em um relacionamento aparentemente intenso. Declarações de amor eram ditas e escritas nos roteiros que sobravam depois da gravação do episódio da semana.

Misha ficou completamente atordoado com a ação de seu amado. Um riso nervoso foi sua resposta áquela agressão gratuita.

"_O quê foi isso?" – perguntava incrédulo.

"_Apenas o que mereceu..." – respondeu Jensen claramente alterado.

Collins realmente não conseguia entender de onde aquilo tinha vindo.

Sua confusão se transformou em angustia ao notar duas malas paradas na soleira do hall de entrada.

"_A-amor! O que significa aquilo?"

"_Não...!" – gritou Ackles. "_...não ouse me chamar de amor."

Pausa dramática.

Ambos se encaram. Jensen pareceu ter chamas avermelhadas no lugar do verde cintilante que antes costumava apresentar em seus lindos olhos.

"_Estou indo embora..." – anunciou em tom sério.

Os olhos de Misha transbordaram em lágrimas assim que Jensen terminou sua afirmação.

"_Mas que merda é essa? Eu não estou entendendo nada! Será que dava ao menos pra explicar o que está acontecendo? O que foi que eu fiz!"

"_Cara de pau... quem deveria estar pedindo explicações era eu. Mas não vou ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com as mentiras que você vai inventar! Prefiro manter minha dignidade, por isso estou indo embora..."

Misha agarra o braço de Ackles desesperadamente.

"_Misha, se você preza o mínimo de respeito que a gente teve um pelo outro, me solte...!"

"_Você... você não pode simplesmente me bater, pegar suas coisas e ir embora sem me dar nenhuma explicação. Isso é absurdo!"

"_Não agora e definitivamente não hoje..."

"_Jen...?"

"_Misha, por favor..."

"_Jensen, pelo amor de Deus...! Eu te amo" – puxando o rosto de Ackles e tentando desesperadamente beijá-lo.

Jensen empurra Misha com força fazendo-o bater as costas com tudo na parede. Collins se encolhe num canto com dor e se esvaindo em lágrimas.

Ackles sente que exagerou um pouco na reação, mas com dor no coração e orgulho supostamente ferido pega suas malas e sai em direção ao corredor.

Ao bater a porta atrás de si ainda consegue ouvir o choro descontrolado e desesperado de Misha.

Lágrimas começam a correr por seu rosto também.

No instante seguinte começou a bater desespero.

Seu grande amor fora capaz de fazer aquilo com ele. E agora, o que faria de sua própria vida?

No começo dessa semana Jensen estava todo empolgado pois em questão de dias iriam comemorar um dos eventos mais importantes de suas vidas.

O dia em que ele tomou coragem e pediu Misha em namoro depois de várias temporadas de flerte e paquera.

Ackles se sentia como um adolescente, todo abobalhado pela emoção da comemoração.

Tudo tinha de sair perfeito. A roupa, o restaurante, a música... tudo planejado nos mínimos detalhes.

Mas no meio dessa empolgação toda Ackles percebeu que Collins não parecia tão eufórico quanto ele.

"_Jar... você não acha isso no mínimo estranho? Ele antes estava todo feliz com o nosso namoro, mas agora tem me dado uma ignoradas, recebido umas ligações misteriosas..."

"_Jen... não vai começar com esse negócio de ciúme agora que vocês estão indo tão bem!"

Para onde iria agora?

Jensen entrou em seu _Porsche Cayenne_ e chorou ficando em seu carro assim uma sem noção de horas.

Pensava em todas as possibilidades.

Sua atenção foi interrompida ao ouvir o som do elevador que dava acesso á garagem.

Misha saiu um pouco zonzo de lá, limpando os olhos e a boca. Com uma garrafa de vodka vazia na mão.

Collins foi direto em seu Volvo que estava parado uns cinco metros do carro de Jensen.

Acelerou o veiculo cantando pneu. O portão da garagem fora acionado, mas Misha corria exageradamente além do limite permitido.

Tirou uma fina do portão, quase resvalando o teto de seu carro.

Jensen se preocupou pelo estado de Collins. Não queria mais nada com seu ex-amante, mas isso não significava querer vê-lo ferido ou morto.

Ligou seu carro e se pôs a seguí-lo.

Ackles reconheceu o caminho, Misha o havia feito umas horas antes. A direção era a mesma do local onde Jensen descobriu a farsa de Collins.

"_Maldito! Vou pegá-lo no flagra...!" – dizia Jensen a si mesmo com lágrimas de ódio nos olhos.

Misha guiava erraticamente mudando de pista repetidamente e sem aviso algum.

Seu carro deveria estar em cento e oitenta quilômetros facilmente.

Ackles tentava seguí-lo o melhor que podia, mas Misha parecia acelerar cada vez mais.

"_...já está chegando, não vai ter como negar...!"

Pra surpresa de Jensen, Misha entrou na interestadual.

O Volvo de Collins quase bateu na lateral de um caminhão, que buzinou assustado.

Jensen quase teve um treco.

O carro de Misha sambou algumas vezes antes de seguir normalmente.

Na auto-estrada Misha desembestou mesmo na velocidade e Ackles já o seguia á duzentos quilômetros.

Aquilo em Collins era anormal visto que ele era sempre o primeiro a reclamar quando Ackles acelerava seu carro um pouco mais.

"_Mish... o que você está querendo fazer?"

Misha parecia seguir pra lugar algum. Logo as casas e prédios da cidade deram lugar a parques, bosques e florestas.

Estavam indo pro Vale dos Anjos, lugar onde havia um dos maiores desfiladeiros do estado.

Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Ackles.

Misha já havia comentado sobre a região com Jensen. Falava de como o lugar era belo e de sua vontade de fazer trilha com seu amado por ali algum dia.

Collins falava principalmente sobre a 'Queda dos Amantes'. Um cânion onde, segundo ele, várias pessoas se jogaram em razão de desilusões amorosas.

"_Não! Não pode ser isso... Mish, não é pra tanto...!"

Jensen pegou seu celular e começou a ligar freneticamente para o possível suicida.

"_Vamos Mish, não faz isso comigo...!"

Misha não atendia.

"_Porra Collins!"

"_...Esta é a caixa postal de..."

"_Misha, pelo amor de Deus atende esse telefone... amor, a gente precisa conversar á sério. Por favor, não faça nenhuma besteira. Eu te amo demais, não vou aguentar te perder definitivamente..." – a caixa postal dá sinal de fim de gravação.

Jensen acelerou seu carro ainda mais na esperança de conseguir alcançar o carro de Misha.

O tráfego da interestadual aquela hora estava insuportável. Apesar da alta velocidade, a constância dos automóveis que competiam entre si era intensa.

Ackles não se sentia seguro nas ultrapassagens, diferente de Collins que parecia um az no volante.

Com isso, aos poucos ele foi se distanciando de Ackles.

"_Porra Mish... você nunca me disse que dirigia tão bem assim!"

Bruscamente Misha muda sua direção cruzando a estrada imprudentemente e levando várias buzinadas nervosas.

Entrou em uma estrada de terra levantando atrás de si um rastro de poeira.

Jensen tentou desesperadamente fazer a mesma trajetória, mas teve de chegar até um retorno pra poder seguir caminho.

A trilha de fumaça era a única pista até Misha.

"_Cabeçudo... você sempre cabeçudo!"

Jensen então resolve ligar pra única pessoa que poderia ajudar naquela situação.

"_Jared, por favor! Preciso de sua ajuda! Urgente...!"

"_Nossa, que foi Jen? Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"_Ainda não, mas pode acontecer..."

Jensen então explica á Jared toda a situação até o presente momento.

"_Jensen, você tá louco?" – Jared suspira. "_Tá bem, já que a situação chegou nesse ponto não tenho mais porque guardar segredo. Misha já tava sabendo da surpresa que você tava preparando pro aniversário de namoro de vocês..."

"_O quê? Mas como? Só você..."

Jared dá uma pigarreada e continua sua narração.

"_Então, ele ficou sabendo da surpresa, do restaurante e da música... e meio que ficou desesperado porque não sabia dançar. Aí indiquei pra ele umas aulas rápidas de dança na Rodeo Drive..."

"_...numero um, quatro, sete...?"

"_Esse mesmo... como você...?"

O desespero tomou conta completamente de Jensen.

"_Filho da puta... Jared... se você teve a capacidade de contar todo meu plano pro Misha, porque não teve a mesma atitude de contar isso pra mim...!" – dizia agora gritando com Jared.

"_Me perdoa Jensen, eu nunca iria imaginar que essa história fosse chegar a esse nível..."

"_Eu bati nele... Jared. Eu bati nele!" – dizia com a voz embargada num choro.

"_Você... olha, você também não tinha como saber."

"_E agora ele tá prestes a se matar... se ele se matar eu... eu me mato também!"

"_Cara, cala boca! É claro que nenhum dos dois vai fazer esse tipo de besteira. Escuta, continua seguindo ele, eu vou desligar agora e vou tentar ligar pra ele. Me espera, não tome nenhuma atitude idiota."

Aquilo já era tarde. A primeira atitude idiota era ter desconfiado do homem que mais o amava e que ele mais amava.

A segunda foi ter agredido seu amor inocente sem ao menos tê-lo dado chance de se defender.

Jensen não podia esperar muito. Discou o numero de Misha que agora dava caixa postal direto.

Meteu o celular no painel do carro e o fez cair debaixo do banco do carona.

"_Porra...!" – gritou nervosamente.

Nesse instante, parecendo por pirraça, o celular começa a tocar.

"_Merda... merda!"

Jensen tenta se baixar pra alcançar o a aparelho mas o cinto de segurança o atrapalhava.

"_Cacete, me larga!" – tentando arrancar o cinto. O celular continuava a persistir no toque.

Ackles finalmente consegue se soltar do cinto e se abaixa novamente tateando, tentando encontrar o aparelho infernal que se escondia de suas tentativas de pegá-lo.

Quando Jensen finalmente alcança o maldito tem que se desviar bruscamente de um carro parado no caminho onde passava.

Era o Volvo de Misha, batido no meio de uma árvore.

O celular continuava a tocar.

"_Alô!"

"_Jen, sou eu... o celular do Misha só chama. Não consegui falar com ele de jeito nenhum."

"_Jared, eu já encontrei o carro dele. Tá parado no meio da estrada. Ele bateu. Tô indo lá ver se ele está bem... depois eu ligo." – desligando na cara de Jared.

Ackles corre em direção ao veiculo que soltava muita fumaça. Tanta que nem havia percebido a porta aberta do automóvel.

Seu interior estava vazio e os airbags haviam sido acionados.

Algumas gotas de sangue foram notadas por Jensen próximas ao volante e á porta.

"_Meu bebê... meu bebê tá machucado. E é tudo culpa minha!" – Jensen levou as duas mãos á cabeça e começou a hiperventilar.

Tentou se acalmar.

"_Ele não pode ter ido muito longe a pé..."

Ackles encontra mais algumas gotas de sangue e a possível indicação do caminho que Misha seguiu.

Pode perceber alguns passos e arrastos pelo caminho, certamente Collins estava cambaleando.

Jensen chorou mais ainda pela possibilidade do ferimento de seu amado ser muito grave.

Alguns passos á frente avistou uma clareira que dava visão a um abismo sem fim, mas nada de Misha.

"_Amor...! Amor!" – gritou com todo o fôlego que tinha. Sua voz ecoava na imensidão daquele cânion.

Jensen caminhou desconsolado pensando que a única possibilidade era olhar pra baixo e ver o corpo de seu amado. Sentiu suas pernas falharem e seu coração bater mais rápido.

Levou aos mãos aos olhos enxugando as lágrimas e seguiu em frente.

Cada passo parecia levar uma eternidade, seus pés pesavam mais que chumbo e a vontade de se castigar crescia intensamente.

Ackles tomou coragem e, chegando próximo á borda do cânion, olhou pra baixo. Simplesmente não viu nada.

Primeiramente pela altura, deveria ter no mínimo uns duzentos metros de altura de lá até o chão. Segundo, porque a vegetação densa logo abaixo não revelaria nada caso houvesse algo pra ser visto.

Jensen soltou um grito gutural de desespero por não poder ter impedido seu amado de cometer tal ato.

"_Pára de gritar idiota... eu to com muita dor de cabeça!"

Jensen se vira e dá de cara com Misha sentado embaixo de uma árvore segurando a cabeça.

Em seu rosto um filete de sangue seco que havia escorrido de seu supercílio, local onde se ferira no acidente de carro.

Jensen corre em direção á ele incrédulo. Misha estava ali, são e salvo.

Ao se aproximar de seu namorado Jensen é surpreendido pela mão dele que fazia sinal de pare.

"_Não-não se aproxime de mim."

Misha ainda parecia embriagado.

"_Amor, me escuta. Eu errei e errei feio. Me deixa explicar..."

"_Do mesmo jeito que explicou os tapas que me deu?"

Misha agora o encarava com rancor.

"_Me perdoa... eu fui um idiota. Eu tava com ciúme..."

"_De quê? Pelo amor de Deus...! Eu nunca dei um passo sem ter você do lado..."

Jensen começou a chorar novamente e se ajoelhou em frente á Misha.

"_Mish, eu interpretei mal as coisas... achei que você tava me traindo. Você tava diferente comigo esses tempos."

"_Claro que estava... eu estava nervoso. Você sabe muito bem que eu não me dou bem com surpresas e... dançar! Jen, você sabe muito bem que eu nunca soube dançar."

"_Desculpa amor... eu devia ter pensado melhor nisso. Mas você também... não sabe receber uma surpresa de coração. Eu queria fazer uma coisa grandiosa, á altura do amor que sinto por você."

"_Pra isso era só dizer que me amava... mais nada!"

Jensen sorri encabulado pela humildade de seu amado.

"_Você merece isso e muito mais..." – se aproximando de Collins, agora sem nenhuma resistência.

Jensen abraça Misha que começa a chorar em seus braços.

"_E que idéia maluca foi esse de vir até esse cânion... você não ia...!" – olhando firmemente no azul profundo dos olhos de Collins.

"_Me suicidar? Claro que não. Sofrimento nenhum vale a perda da minha vida. Eu vim aqui por causa disso..." – Misha se virou dolorido e apontou com o dedo a marca entalhada na árvore por ele há um ano atrás.

Era um coração com as iniciais _**J.A. **_e_** M.C**_. no meio.

Jensen sorriu pela infantilidade daquele símbolo, mas também pelo impacto que um pequeno gesto como aquele tem de mudar uma pessoa.

Ackles circundou o símbolo com seu dedo e pegou algo em seu bolso.

Era um canivete. Jensen começou a riscar um complemento ao símbolo. Misha se virou curioso e viu o escrito. _**For ever**_.

Collins sorriu.

"_Isso é... se você quiser." – dizia Jensen com sua cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança.

Misha sorriu e procurou por seu beijo. Jensen correspondeu ao sorriso e abraçou seu namorado beijando-o fervorosamente.

"_Vamos pra casa amor eu vou cuidar desse seu machucado, aliás... eu vim seguindo você do nosso apartamento até aqui e vi que você é ótimo no volante... porquê raios você bateu o carro numa reta!" – perguntou Ackles descrente.

"_Um coelho..." – respondeu Misha encabulado. "_...desviei de um coelho."

Jensen não consegue segurar o riso enquanto levava seu precioso amado até seu carro.


End file.
